


her and her very first heartbeat

by youspacewalnut



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, High School, I don't know how to tag things? ahh, School, Stabby palmsberg, The only straight thing I'll ever write, Volleyball, not an official ship name but stabby palmsberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youspacewalnut/pseuds/youspacewalnut
Summary: The story of Steve and Abby, 1996-present.





	her and her very first heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> And by 1996-present I mean 1996-whenever i get tired of writing and give up but i'll at *least* try to get to when janice is born haha oh boy 
> 
> Anyways uhhhh what's up i don't know how to introduce things heeeey please read my fic and be gentle it's my first time uploading something (and let alone writing something straight ajsjfhsj)
> 
> oh also the title is from cassiopeia by sara bareilles bc ya girl loves that song (and i didn't know what to put)

“Hey, you're Abby, right? Palmer?” She turned around to see who had just yelled out at her. The parking lot was mostly abandoned, since people mostly hung out inside after games. He was about an inch taller than her, wearing a black sweater and light wash jeans. He was also holding a notebook and a team roster. She recognized him, but didn't know from where. 

“Uh, yeah? Who are you?” She replied hazily. 

“Sorry, I’m Steve. Carlsberg. I do volleyball stuff for the school newspaper.” He extended his hand out to her. She walked closer to him and shook it.

“What's up?” She noticed how clammy his hands were, even on a winter's night with a breeze, which was as cold as Night Vale got. Now that she was closer, she noticed more. She saw how his hair was the perfect length to be swept around, how the stop lights perfectly reflected his forehead, and how he had a little stubble on his chin.

“Uh, listen I know this sounds really weird and out of the blue, but would you like to go out sometime? Like on a, uh, date? I-I can give you my number if you want to arrange something, or if you even have a phone.” He chuckled. He knew it was obvious that he was nervous, but that wasn't what he cared about. Abby pulled out her phone and let him dial in his number. 

“I’ll see you later, Steve.”


End file.
